Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games: Angel's Ending
by IcyAngels
Summary: Tails reflects back on the day that he lost one of the most important people in his life: Angel. Alternative Ending to Sonic, Pokémon, and the Hunger Games. One shot, please review!


Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games: Angel's Ending

**Hey guys! So remember how I promised I'd do a bunch of stuff like alternative endings in my Youtube Video? Well, I'm working on it. I've just been really busy lately, and I'd be working on writing TDU right now, but I can't seem to think of a challenge for chapter nine at the moment. But anyway, this is written from Tails' POV, so enjoy! Oh and please review!**

**Capitol Stage, Tails' POV**

I swallowed and nodded. "I'll do it."

I was standing on the stage in the Capitol, facing off against President Bugs Bunny. He had just offered that I could take Angel's place, since one of use would have to die. I didn't want it to be her. I walked over to the machine and let it wrap its cold, metal claw around my body, arms, and tails. I was dimly aware of Angel sobbing in her cage, but I didn't look her direction. I just couldn't see her upset. But this was the only way.

I looked at Dawson instead, who was pressing buttons on the machines. I shut my eyes and waited as the machine began to make whirring noises. I thought about my life, all the adventures I went on with Sonic, and the short time that I had with Angel. I wasn't going to live long, but the memories I had in the past were worth everything. I heard the President shove Dawson out of the way, then heard the click of a button.

I could feel the heat from the flames coming as they shot down the arm of the claw. I braced myself for the pain, but it never came.

I had been shoved out of the way by Angel.

I tumbled across the stage and watched in shock as the machine grasped her and burned and electrocuted her. I snapped back in to my senses when I heard her scream in pain. I grabbed my bow, pulled an arrow out of my quiver, and shot the President in the chest. He fell to the ground dead, letting go of the button that controlled the machine. It dropped her limp body on the stage floor. My heart sunk as tears began to blur my vision. "No," I whispered.

I sprinted to her side and knelt down beside her, holding her in my arms. A lump was forming in my throat as I looked down at her battered and bruised body. "Angel?" I choked out. "Please, answer me…" A wave of sadness crashed in to me as she slowly opened her eyes, just enough so that I could see her emerald and sapphire irises. They were dull and lifeless, as if she didn't have any strength to go on. More tears blurred my vision as I realized what was happening. "I got your message," I sniffed.

Her voice was so weak it was amazing that she could speak at all, but she got the words out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," she said to me in a barely audible whisper. "It was to protect you…I didn't want them to go after you too…" she coughed, and she couldn't stop. I could only watch her helplessly.

I felt as if something was squeezing my chest, trying to suffocate my heart. One of my teardrops fell on to her sweatshirt as I closed my eyes and shook my head desperately. This had to be a dream. There was no possible way that it could be happening, not to her. Anyone but her. "It should've been me," I choked. I started sobbing, but she stopped me.

"Shh…" she said calmly. How could she be so calm? She was fading away by the second, yet she wasn't scared. "It's better this way." I began to protest, but she stopped me again. "Listen, Tails," she said weakly. I got chills when she said my name. Usually when I got chills around her I was happy, but this time…

"You have friends who care about you and need you," she continued, barely able to speak. "You still have your entire life ahead of you; more adventures to go on, more places to see…I'm really glad we had a chance to meet…it feels like my life has been worth living." She closed her eyes. _No, please don't… _I thought desperately, more tears forming in my eyes, rolling down my cheeks and on to her and the floor. But it was too late.

She was gone.

It was like someone had just stabbed me in the chest as hard as they could. Grief and unbearable sadness washed over me as I buried my face in her shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. I had never felt so hopeless in my life…I was devastated. All of the realizations were hitting me all at once. I would never be able to see her move again, or laugh or sing, or anything. I squeezed her hand, desperately hoping for some kind of reply. But of course, I didn't get one. I continued to cry, letting my tears stain her sweatshirt. It might've been minutes, hours, I didn't know, but I stayed with her until the sun began to set over the horizon.

I sat up for the first time since she…I couldn't even finish my own thought, it hurt so much. I wanted to stay with her forever, but I knew I couldn't. I leaned over and kissed her for the last time. I didn't get any icy reaction, just my lips touching hers. Another pang of sadness hit me in the chest as I wiped my eyes and sat up. I let the tears fall for a few minutes more, then got up on my feet and turned away. As I walked off of the stage I thought I heard her move. I turned back and looked at her, a spark of hope still in my heart.

It was put out for the last time when I realized that it was just my imagination.

**11 Months Later**

I stared at her grave. I was sitting on a rock in the woods, visiting her like I did everyday. We buried her under the oak tree next to the pond in the woods between Districts 2 and 3, where we'd first met. Her grave was surrounded by flowers that Cream had picked especially for her. My half of the Cyan Emerald was lying on the rock that acted as her tombstone.

I sighed as my eyes began to tear up again. I still couldn't think about her without crying. Normally I'd try to ignore my feelings and try to stop thinking about it, but today was different.

Today was the one year anniversary since I had been chosen for the Games. That also meant that it was the one year anniversary of our first kiss.

I buried my face in to my lap and began to cry. I could still hear her voice in my head but it wasn't enough. I needed her to be alive, here with me. I needed to be able to hold her in my arms, talk to her. Even if we were thousands of miles apart, they wouldn't be able to separate us…

I sobbed as the memories of that day came back to me. That had been exactly what she had said. _Now even if we are thousands of miles apart, they can't separate us. All they want is a good show, nothing else. You have to come home, Tails. We can't live without you…I can't live without you. _

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that Sonic was standing right behind me.

"Hey buddy," he said softly.

"Hey," I replied, trying to hide the sad tone in my voice. Sonic could see right through me, however. He sat down on the rock next to me.

"So it's been a year, huh," he said, eyes on her grave. I looked at him in shock, not expecting him to bring it up so easily. Sonic hated to see tears, and he knew what was coming when we started talking about her. I paused for a second, then answered:

"Yeah."

He put his hand on my back and we sat together in silence for a few minutes until I broke it. "I miss her so much," I said sadly.

"I know you do, bud," he said, rubbing my back absentmindedly. "But she's in a better place now."

I sighed again, trying to hold back my tears the best I could. "It just amazes me that I could even move on, keep living without her." Sonic looked at me as I stared at my shoes. "It's as if nothing happened. I can still eat, sleep, and keep going on with my life…" I felt my voice breaking, but I didn't care. "I feel like I'm not doing enough for her…" I buried my face in Sonic's shoulder as he embraced me in a hug. "It's all my fault," I cried in to his shoulder. "If I had been paying attention, if I had stopped her, she would be here! But I wasn't…."

"Shh," Sonic whispered. I could tell he was trying to hold back tears too. "It's okay Tails. Think about it. If she was here, then you wouldn't be. Now think about how much pain she would be in without you. She cared about you more than you ever imagined."

I took in a shaky breath. "I know…but I care about her a lot too…."

"I know buddy," he said as he continued to rub my back. "You weren't around a lot of the time when she showed how much she cared the most, you know."

I looked up at him, the both of us were crying. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"While you were at the Games, she was so worried," Sonic explained. "She was crying almost every night, hoping that you would be okay. And when she found out that you had won, she was the happiest person on Earth. And when you were knocked out by Amber in Icirrus City, she dove in to that freezing water like it was nothing and pulled you out. She stayed by your side when you were sleeping, waiting for you to wake up. She loved you, bud."

"But I still love her," I said through a sob. "And I always will."

"And she would say that same," my older brother said. He let go of me and stood up, a frown on his face. "C'mon, buddy. It's time for the Reaping." I nodded and stood up as well, and the two of us walked back to District 3.

**Whoa. That was sad. I actually had a lump in my throat the whole time I wrote this. So anyway, this isn't the actually ending to Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games. The real one is the one that's written in the story, so don't think I just went and changed the entire storyline one you guys. Like I said, it's an Alternative Ending. So anyway, please review! Thanks!**

**I don't own anything except for Angel and my ideas. Gotcha, lawyer dudes.**


End file.
